LOVE WORLD
by xierally19
Summary: [FangBoy]Chapter 3update! Kisah para pecahan Fang dan Boboiboy di dalam dunia cinta mereka masing-masing. Setiap hari kehidupan mereka bahagia namun kebahagiaan tidak selalu berpanjangan jika keegoan membuat diri saling menjauhi. Berlakunya konflik diantara cinta mereka. Telah ditakdirkan untuk bahagia jika mereka saling memahami. Warning! Sins!Fang x elemental Fem!Boboiboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio

Pairing: Sins!Fang x elemental Fem!Boboiboy

(Sins!Fang is Senpai Widzilla OC…Lust, Greedy, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy)

WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

 **LOVE WORLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLUSH LOVE  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kediaman Boboiboy agak sunyi kerana masing-masing sibuk dengan hal sendiri. Di situ juga para Fang yang tinggal di gudang rumah Boboiboy yang sudah diubah suai menjadi bilik yang sebenar.

Pride, Envy, Gempa dan Solar sedang berbual-bual di pondok bersebelahan Kedai KokoTiam Tok Aba. Pride sedang membaca buku manakala Gempa hanya menanti minuman yang diorder tadi.

"ng Solar….."

"apa?"

"ma-mau dengar cerita aku?"

"Hahahah boley juga" jawab Solar sambil membetulkan sedikit kaca mata orennya.

Envy yang suka bergosip berkongsi cerita bersama Solar sehingga dia ketawa kecil.

Ochobot memanggil Gempa untuk mengambil sendiri minuman mereka. Gempa dengan gembira pergi kesana dan membawanya kepondok.

" Ini minuman kalian sila nikmati ya" kata Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Pride memandang Gempa yang sedang menghidangkan minuman sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat sedikit bukunya untuk melindungi wajah merahnya. Gempa yang perasan akan hal itu menyentuh dahi Pride.

"Kau sakit ya Pride?"

BLUSH

"t-tak la! Mana ade!"

"itu wajah mu merah kenapa?"

"tak payah sibuk la!" Pride mengambil minumannya lalu menghirup dengan laju sekali sehingga tertumpah mengena T-shirt yang dipakainya. Gempa terkejut lalu mencari tisu di kedainya.

"lol tak payah bersifat tsudere gitu." Kata Envy dengan sinis.

"di-diam kau sana!" Pride hanya mengabaikan kata-kata Envy.

"Envy , kenapa cakap gitu? Diakan pecahan kamu."

Bagaikan pukulan perlahan menghinggap dihidungnya. Dia cemburu akan Pride yang diambil berat sama Solar.

"biar aja lagipun dia selalu menyusahkan Gempa." Bisik Envy.

Pride yang mendengar bisikan itu merenung sedalam-dalamnya ke arah Envy. Envy yang berasa gementar memandang kearah lain.

"ng….Solar mari ikut aku ke tempat lain"

"ng….tapi bukan kita janji santai bersama mereka?"

"dibatalkan..marilah kepondok sebelah."

Solar hanya menuruti dan mengikut Envy serta membawa minuman mereka.

Munculnya Gempa yang kepenatan. Dia dengan pantas mengelap minuman yang tertumpah dan memberikan helaian tisu yang lain kepada Pride.

Pride yang sepertinya termakan kata-kata Envy mula berasa bersalah.

"Gem-Gempa"

"hmm ?"

"Maafkan aku karna slalu menyusahkan kamu."

Gempa menjawab dia tidak kesah dan tersenyum kecil yang membuat jiwa Pride bergetar hebat.

"sudahku kata dia pasti termakan kata-kata ku"

"ehhh bila kau kata?"

"loh tiada ya ?"

"hahaha itu laa jangan slalu gosip" Envy tersengih mendengar jawapan Solar.

Solar tersenyum manis melihat sengihan Envy.

BLUSH

* * *

Greed, Gluttony, Taufan dan Blaze berada di Rintis Mall untuk membeli keperluan rumah. Taufan hanya mengeluh melihat Blaze dan Gluttony yang ceria memilih makanan untuk dibeli.

" yeah kita berada di Rintis Mall !" Blaze melompat teruja saat melihat Gluttony yang sedang memilih makanan.

Greedy yang sedang mengira duit perasan akan 2 orang yang berperangai keanakan menegur mereka agar memilih makanan yang murah dan perlu berjimat.

Greedy melihat wajah Taufan yang pucat lalu menepuk sikit bahunya.

"Tau-Taufan kamu kenapa pucat?"

"hmmmm aku…."Greedy memegang bahu Taufan dan merenung wajah Taufan. "Kau lapar ya?"

Taufan tersenyum kecil dan memandang lantai. Greedy yang kasihan menarik Taufan kedalam pelukannya. Taufan terkejut lalu membalas pelukan itu.

"Kita isi perut dulu ya? Karna pagi tadi kita semua tak ambil sarapan. Taufan mari kita ke restoran itu"

"emm i-iya."

"Yeah pesta makan bermula! Ayoo Blaze kita kesana!"

Gluttony mengenggam erat jari Blaze sehingga membuat Si pengawal Api kemerahan. "ng…..ay-ayoooo!"

Sesudah sampai mereka memilih duduk bersebelahan pasangan masing-masing dan bertentangan.

Seorang pelayan lelaki menghampiri mereka dan memberikan

"Aku mau pesan donat lobak merah yang besar"

"makan nu meja kerusi pakai gigi mu bayar!" kata Greedy.

"hahahahhhaa jangan risau Glu dirumah aku buatkan yang besar" jawab Blaze dengan teruja.

"Udah kita order sarapan seperti mee sama minuman panas aja." Sambil menunggu , Glu mengambil tisu lalu dilipat menjadi origami hati yang lembut.

"uwahhhhhh pandai sekali kamu Glu! Ajarin aku yaaaa" Blaze mengambil origami tersebut lalu meletakkanya ditengah meja.

"Blaze bila makanannya tibaaaaa"

"ahhahaa sebentar lagi sabar yaa"

Gluttony mengembungkan pipinya lalu dicubit sama Blaze yang tersenyum tidak henti-henti.

BLUSH

Setelah selesai mereka menuju kearah ruang daging. Greedy memberikan wang berjumlah RM60 kepada Gluttony.

"pakai wang itu jangan sampai habis beli keperluan makanan aja. Nanti ketemu di depan restoran tadi."

"ai ai kapten!" jawab Glu dan Blaze serentak.

Setelah berpisah masing-masing mengatur kaki bergerak menuju ke tempat yang dituju.

Greedy ternampak gaun yang panjangnya paras lutut dan berlengan panjang serta berwarna biru lembut yang berharga RM30. Dengan laju dia menarik tangan Taufan. "Taufan lihat ni cantik tak?"

Taufan membuat muka keliru dan ketawa kecil. Greedy menanyakan kenapa lalu dijawab Taufan " Kamu mau pakai baju ini ya?"

Greedy mencerna kata-kata Taufan. " woahhhhh tentu sekali tidak! Takkan laki pakai pakaian wanita. Ini aku mau beli buat mu."

Taufan terkejut dan membelek-belek gaun tersebut. Cantik… " tak payah beli-….."

" udah aku mau beli ini untuk kamu aja. Please….lagi pon gaun ini warnanya kegemaran kamu ~"

Taufan meneliti gaun itu. Dia tidak sanggup menolak dan hanya setuju dan membawa gaun itu kebilik ruang mencuba. Setelah menunggu 3 minit, Taufan keluar dengan malu-malu.

"can-cantik ?"

Greedy terpukau melihat bidadarinya memakai gaun itu dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "i-iya sangat manis"

BLUSH

* * *

Pasangan yang selalu tidur dimana sahaja , Sloth dan Ice. Mereka berada disebuah halaman belakang yang dipenuhi tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga yang diwarnai pelbagai jenis warna. Semua itu hasil jagaan Thorn.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ice sedang menjemur pakaian yang baru dicuci bersama Sloth. Ice menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sloth yang sedang ketiduran.

"Boboiboy Air….Bebola air." Air menepuk perlahan bahu Sloth untuk membangunkannya namun Sloth tetap masih disitu.

Air membisik ke arah telinga Sloth yang membuat dia terbangun dan bergerak menuju ke bebola air tersebut. Dia membuka sedikit mata untuk memandang Air.

"Air…. Kenapa masih disitu katamu mau tidur bersama." "aku masih ada kerja yang belum selesai-" kata-katanya dipotong laju oleh Sloth.,

"Aku bantu"

"eh ta-tapi aku boley buat sendiri."

"Air….aku tidak akan tidur jika kamu tidak tidur sama aku. Kalau kamu sibuk aku mau bantu boley?" Kata Sloth bersungguh.

"ng…hm..i-iya" Mereka bersama-sama menjemur baju dan setelah siap mereka menuju kehalaman belakang.

"Boboiboy ice"

Ice membawa Sloth duduk dibawah pokok. Sloth meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha lembut Ice lalu tertidur dengan cepat.

Ice tersenyum kecil lalu mencium dahi Sloth. Sloth yang dapat merasa ciuman kehangatan hanya menahan muka merahnya.

BLUSH

* * *

Lust, Wrath, Halilintar dan Thorn berada dirumah sedang menyapu diseluruh ruang yang berhabuk dengan wajah yang merah. Wrath berada di halaman depan rumah sedang berlatih dan membuat senaman panas.

Thorn berada didapur sedang membuat teh berperisa ros merah.

"Thorn…."

Thorn menoleh ketepi dan ternyata itu Lust. "Apa?"

"Bantu akuuuuu" Lust membuat wajah sedih.

"ehh kamu kenapa? Masalah sama Halilintar ya?

Lust mengambil tempat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Thorn. Thorn memberikan secawan teh kepada Lust.

"hm….manis sekali~" Thorn tersenyum mendengar pujian Lust.

"Thorn…ini teh buat Wrath ya ?" Thorn mengangguk dengan laju. " yup!" Thorn mendapati ada kesan merah di pipi kanan Lust seperti tamparan.

"Lust…..itu dipipi kananmu"

"ngg….ouh ini…."

"kau ditampar sama Halilintar ya?" Lust tersengih kecil. Thorn hanya mengeluh. " kamu ganggu Kak Hali hm…kasi cerita aku mau tauuu"

Lust menghirup sedikit teh lalu membuka cerita.

FLASHBACK

Selesai mengurus badan, para Fang mencari pasangan masing-masing dan menuju ke destinasi sendiri. Lust yang ingin menuju ke dapur tapi terhenti seketika apabila ternampak bidadari sexy berwarna merah memakai skirt pendek dan baju berlengan panjang tapi ketat sedang menyapu halaman rumah. Dia mengatur kakinya dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

" Selamat pagi kekasih hatiku yang sexy nan cantik lagi!"

Halilintar melompat kecil apabila mendengar suara yang begitu kuat. Dia lalu mengangkat peyapu untuk memukul pemilik suara itu.

"Lust kau keluar sebelum aku bunuhmu"

Lust tersenyum sambil mengigit bunga ros dan menunjukkan pandangan mata yang memikat hati Halilintar.

Halilintar mengalihkan pandangan tetapi Lust dengan pantas memegang dagunya dan menempelkan bibirnya sambil memberikan ros itu dimulut Halilintar.

Halilintar lalu menampar pipi Lust kerana serangan terkejut itu.

"Apaan ni Lust! Kau pikir aku mau makan ni ros?"

Lust tersenyum melihat wajah Halilintar yang memerah.

" ini sarapan pagi aja belum ke level lain."

Halilintar ingin sahaja mengeluarkan pedang elektriknya apabila Lust menyeringai sambil mengenyit mata.

"Pedang…"

CHUP

Lust yang tahu Halilintar ingin mengeluarkan kuasanya dengan laju dia memeluk tubuh sexy itu dan memberikan ciuman hangat didahi. Lust berlari dengan pantas sehingga hilang dipandangan Halilintar.

"dasar serigala."

Halilintar tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh dahinya dan bergerak kebawah menyentuh bibirnya. Bunga ros tadi disimpan dipoket seluarnya. Sungguh dia tidak tahu mengapa dia gembira dilayan begitu sama Lust.

Disebalik dinding Lust mengintai gerak-geri Halilintar dan tersenyum besar.

FLASH END

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okeyh guys sory for the late update ^^**

 **Siapa sini pembaca setia FANGBOY?**

 **Nah OTP ku XD**

 **Maaf ya karna GluBlaze pendek ^^**

 **Btw siapa2 yang ada FB komen direview ya ^^ and I will ask u something …..Dan sama sama kita menunggu esok 11/11/2016**

 **Preview 11 minit Boboiboy Galaxy ^^ /**

 **Ya maafkan aku karna tidak update chapter bru bgi FF Im sorry and Hanya Seorang Abang ^^ karna lagi buzy Request dan AT ^^**

 **Have a nice day ya *smirk**


	2. Accident Love

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio

Pairing: Sins!Fang x elemental Fem!Boboiboy

(Sins!Fang is Senpai Widzilla OC…Lust, Greedy, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy)

WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

 **LOVE WORLD**

.

.

 **ACCIDENT LOVE**

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY ^^

Thorn ketawa mendengar kisah Lust sehingga mengeluarkan air mata.

" ehh Thorn….kenapa diketawa aku lagi serius ni!"

"ahahahahahaha…" perlahan-lahan ketawa itu hilang lalu keadaan dapur menjadi sunyi.

"Selesai?"

"iya…jadi aku rasa tiada masalah sebab kalian okeh aja menurut ceritamu"

Lust menggeleng dan berkata Halilintar suka memukulnya. Thorn berkata " itu kerana kamu yang slalu terburu-buru"

"Halilintar itu seperti harimauuuuu….tidak memberi peluang. Apa lagi aku bisa buat ?" Lust mengeluh kecil.

Thorn memerhatikan Lust dari bawah hingga atas tetapi matanya berhenti dibahagian baju Lust yang terdedah lalu tersenyum kecil.

Lust yang bingung dengan perangai Thorn mengikut arah mata dia.

"Thorn ?"

" … "

" Thorn? Lagi mengelamun ya~ ? " Lust menyeringai sedikit.

Thorn tersedar saat Lust berdiri dan menghampiri Si Manik Hijau.

" eh Thorn sama Lust? Korang buat ape tu? " tanya Ochobot. Lust dan Thorn memandang bola kuasa yang berwarne kuning hitam dan berlampu biru di bahagian tertentu.

Lust memhampiri Ochobot dan memeluknya. Thorn tersenyum melihat mereka begitu.

"ahhh Lust, lepaskan aku…aku kene jumpa Halilintar!"

"Halilintar , nak buat pe?" Lust melepaskan Ochobot.

" aku nak suruh die tolong sekejap kat Kedai Tok Aba ade nampak die tak ?"

" hmmmm…ada tu diluar rumah lagi bersihkan halaman."

"Terima Kasih!" Ochobot berlalu pergi meninggalkan Thorn dan Lust di dapur. Lust kembali duduk dan memegang cawan kecil lalu menenguknya tetapi dia mendapati cawan itu kosong.

"ngg Thorn…tuang lagi" Thorn menuang dengan perlahan dan merenung Lust.

Thorn menyuruh Lust untuk menjawab beberapa soalan. Lust memberikan perhatian sambil menikmati teh. Thorn memulakan soalan yang membuat Lust terkebil-kebil.

"kenapa kamu selalu mededahkan…..ng..itu dan tidak memakai jaket?"

" huh? Ahahaha lucu ya Thorn nih. Well kau sendiri tau kan bahawa Halilintar itu tsun gitu dan diri kamu Boboiboy juga suka sama Fang yang kuat."

Thorn mengangguk tanda faham "tapi kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh sama Hali ?"

Lust memasang wajah datar. Thorn tersengih kecil melihat ekspresi itu. "sudah ku bilangkan tadi dia akan memukulku walaupun ku"

"Jadi apa kamu rancangkan?"

"rancangkan apa?"

"dekat-dekat sama Halilintar nuh" Tiba-tiba lampu mentol muncul diatas kepala Thorn.

"Aku ade idea. Apa kata kau pura-pura sakit karna Halilintar itu walau garang tapi caring~"

Lust menunduk bawah merenung teh sambil memikirkan rancangan Thorn. Dia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi yang tersusun rapi dan putih. Lust tidak tahu cara untuk mendekati Halilintar.

"tapi kau harus jaga mulutmu dan hanya satu syarat yang kau harus patuhi"

Lust menghampiri Thorn kerana dia tidak sabar ingin mendengar rancangan Thorn.

"jadi apa?"

Thorn membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lust. Lust mengangguk laju laju tanda setuju.

"syaratnya? "

"Kau harus jaga nafsumu bila berduaan sama Halilintar."

"loh tapi…..aku memang gini."

"keldai ya kamu ni ? eeeh kau minta la ciuman didahi tapi bukan terus peluk dan lekat-lekat badan gitu atau pegang tangannya gitu biar Kak Halilintar rasa nyaman."

Lust hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Thorn. Thorn menolak dada Lust dan membuatnya tertanya-tanya.

Thorn tidak mahu pelukan daripada Lust yang dia mahu hanya la daripada Wrath. Lust ingin membalas budi Thorn dengan membantunya mengeratkan hubungan bersama Wrath.

"Be-benar? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"iyaa~"

"aku ngak percaya"

"Thorn harus percaya….Fang ngak pernah tipukan?"

hmm Thorn mengatakan bahawa rancangan itu akan berlangsung selepas makan malam.

Akhirnya perjanjian antara Lust dan Thorn bakal terlaksana jika rancangan mereka berjaya.

* * *

"woahhhhh banyak skali makanan disini!"

Si Manik Oren menyala kagum akan makanan yang memenuhi ruang kedai itu. Gluttony yang masih memakan roti lobak yang dibeli Blaze langsung ikut kagum.

"Blaze…ayo kita ke ruang sana!"

"Iyaa kita beli yang diperlu sahaja~"

Setelah membayar gaun yang dipakai Taufan. Mereka menuju ke restoran dimana tempat dijanjikan bersama Glu dan Blaze.

"emmm makasih ya Greedy untuk gaun ini." Taufan tersipu malu apabila Greedy mencium dahinya.

"untuk kamu apa-apa aja aku mau belikan asalkan kelihatan lagi manis." Taufan hanya senyum.

Greedy melihat jam tangan sudah jam 9 pagi. Matanya melilau-lilau mencari kelibat Glu dan Blaze.

"dimana mereka ini kenapa lambat? bentar lagi jam 10."

Taufan hanya diam sambil menguis-guis plastik yang berisi gaun biru lembut. Dia memandang sekeliling jika ternampak sosok mungil oren bersama kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati manisan di Cafe Indah. Kakinya bergerak sendiri dan sampai dipintu masuk cafe yang sedang mengira duit memandang sebelah nya dan menjadi kaku.

"Taufan ? kamu dimana? Taufan!"

Dia berasa sangat panik akan kehilangan sosok mungil biru tua kepuyaannya. Matanya melilau mencari seluruh ruang Rintis Mall. Kakinya terhenti disebuah Cafe. Sungguh terkejut apabila melihat sepasang kekasih yang amat dia kenali sedang berseronok. Baru sahaja melangkah gerak kaki tapi terhenti sekali lagi dan matanya bersinar melihat kekasihnya berada dihadapan pintu Cafe Indah.

Perlahan kakinya berjalan menghampiri Taufan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Taufan dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaaa ugh le-lepaskan-"

Taufan berpaling tubuh dan terkejut melihat wajah datar kekasihnya. "Greedy?"

"Taufan…kamu kemana ? tau tak kau telah membuat aku cemas akan kehilanganmu."

Taufan tersenyum dan memohon maaf lalu memberitahu bahawa Gluttony dan Blaze berada di Cafe Indah. Greedy mengatakan dia sudah tahu dan menarik tangan Taufan memasuki ruang Cafe itu dan berdiri di meja kekasih yang keanakan.

" buka mulutnya Greedy ~ aaaaaaaaaaaa"

" aaaaaaaa nyom"

Blaze menyuap Greedy dengan perlahan dan tersenyum melihat wajah dia. Greedy mengunyah karemal ice cream coklat dengan gelojoh tanda lazat.

"mau lagi? Sini aaa-"

"ehem, kalian lagi apa ?"

Blaze dan Greedy terkejut mendengar suara yang mereka amat kenali, Taufan. Mereka berpaling melihat 2 orang sedang merenung tajam dan hanya mampu tersengih.

"ehh kak Taufan bikin terkejut aja tak nampak kami lagi makan?" Blaze mengembung dengan pantas mencubit pipi Blaze…terlalu comel.

"Blaze imut skali kalau mukanya gituuuuu"

"Kalian ni apa ya..udah beli apa yang disuruh?"

Mereka menunjuk dibawah meja dimana makanan yang dibeli disimpan disitu. Greedy menarik keluar barangan yang dibeli dan berjalan keluar dari Cafe itu. Taufan, Blaze serta Gluttony mengikut punngung Greedy setelah membayar manisan tadi.

Lalu mereka ingin berangkat pulang.

* * *

"ehmm" Gempa berasa sakit dikepala dan terkejut tubuhnya hanya dibaluti baju dalam dan diselimut.

"ehmmm ahh ap-"

Gempa kaku melihat Pride berada disampingnya.

"Pr-Pride? Tidur? Hmm apa yang terjadi?"

Gempa cuba mengingati peristiwa yang berlaku kepadanya.

FLASHBACK

Sewaktu Gempa sedang membersihkan tumpahan air dijaket Pride dan meja...kakinya tergelincir secara tiba-tiba apabila dia maju sedikit lalu keadaan menjadi begitu sunyi.

Envy terkejut melihat pandangan itu dan berasa sungguh cemburu. Dia yang begitu cemburu mendekatkan wajahnya pada terkebil-kebil merenung wajah Envy.

"err…apa ni Envy? Kenapa?"

"tiada…aku cuma mau-"

CHUP

Mata Solar terbuka luas saat merasa bibir Envy menempel bibirnya tapi sekejap sahaja. Envy ketawa melihat wajah Solar yang kemerahan.

"aduh duh sakit Solar kenapa dicubit?" Envy menggosok bahunya yang kepedihan.

Solar membuat muka kesal. Envy merangkul tubuh mungil Solar dan mencium pipinya. Solar hanya menyilangkan tangan didada tanda masih marah.

"ng Solar marahnya? Kau tak suka hadiah percuma aku?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku suka….cuma terkejut."

"ouh maaf ya!" Envy memeluk erat tubuh Solar sambil memuji kesempurnaan yang ada pada Solar.

Bibir yang menempel secara tidak sengaja membuat pengendali Helang Bayang tidak mahu melepaskannya

" _Peluang yang begitu tuah tidak akan ku lepaskan walaupun jatuhnya keangkuhanku dihadapan Gempa tapi dia tidak kesah."_

Gempa jadi kaku begitu juga Pride tapi disaat Gempa cuba untuk berdiri semula…..Pride menarik bahunya dan merangkul pinggang mungil Gempa.

Gempa cuba mengawal perasaannya tapi sifat itu sungguh jelas dihadapan Pride.

"nghm..Pr-Pride…."

Pride terkejut.

Dia menjarakkan wajahnya dan merenung Gempa yang kemerahan. Dia cuba untuk mencerna fikirannya dan menyentuh bibirnya dan turun ke jantung.

DUP DUP DUP DUP

" Gem-Gempa?"

Gempa tetap merenung Pride. Dia terikut pengerakan Pride. Dia menyentuh bibirnya.

"kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gem-Gempa? Kenapa?"

"Kau ci-cium aku?"

Pride tidak berkata apa-apa. Sungguh malu jika saudaranya melihat perkara itu.

"cieeeeeeee Pride cium Gempa~"

Pride menoleh dan terkejut melihat sang pengendali harimau bayang sedang menuju kearahnya bersama Thorn. Gay nyerrr hoho

"Lust?! sama Thorn?"

Thorn memeluk Gempa yang masih bingung.

"Kak Gempa? Okeyh ?"

"ngmmm a-aku okeyh…iyaa."

Pride memandang arah lain namun berasa menyampah melihat pengendali ular bayang memberi senyuman mengejek.

" _awas saja kau Envy!"_

Envy membawa bersama Solar dengan tangannya masih merangkul pinggang kecil Solar. Mereka menuju ke pondok dimana Pride, Gempa, Thorn dan Lust sedang duduk bersama.

" heyaa Solar!"

"Haii"

Envy duduk disebelah Lust manakala Solar bersama Thorn dan Gempa.

"Pride…cium…..GEMPA! hahahahahahahha"

"Di-diam atau kalian aku bunuh! Aku bukan mencium ta-"

"apa? Aku malah liat Gempa ngak sengaja jatuh mencium mu lalu tangan mu meseum sono rangkul tubuh Gempa~" Lust.

"iyaaaa aduhh masa mau elak?" Envy.

"Pride? Cieeeeee" Thorn.

"hahahaha ngak salah sih mau cium kekasih" Solar.

Pride hanya menyilangkan dada mendengar ejekan saudaranya dan Boboiboy.

Dia sempat menjeling Gempa yang hanya diam sambil menguis-guis jarinya. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud tapi peluang bisa dilepaskan? Tentu tidak. Tapi dia tidak mau cara begini.

"Sudah! Sana tepi! Atau….."

Envy dapat merasakan aura Pride begitu juga Lust tapi dia tidak peduli malah makin mencabar Pride.

"aduhh udah jelas tapi tak nak ngaku~"

"Kau! Tepi! Atau aku lawan mu"

"ouhh bisa tapi jujur dulu~ Gempa tidak sengaja menciummu hanya sebab terjatuh lalu bibir kalian saling bertaup tapi kau malah menikmatinya kan?"

"Di-diam! Ak-aku yang salah bukan Pride!"

Semua terdiam memandang Gempa yang tadinya tenang bertukar menjadi garang. Pride terkejut melihat kekasihnya marah tapi lebih menghiris hati…..melihat pipi mulus Gempa dibasahi air mata.

"Kak Gempa?! Nangis? Ke-kenapa?"

"sudah! Aku tak tahan!"

Gempa berjalan dengan kasar tanpa menoleh sedikit.

"Kak Gempaa mau kemana?" Thorn dan Solar cuba mengejar tapi dilarang oleh Gempa.

"hikss kalo aku tidak menganggu Pride membaca tadi tentu ini tidak akan berlaku."

Halilintar yang sedang menghidangkan minuman terdiam melihat Gempa menuju kebelakang halaman sambil menangis.

Halilintar meminta izin Tok Aba untuk berehat sekejap. Dia melangkah kepondok dimana ada saudarinya dan para Fang.

"apaan ni? Kenapa Gempa nangis?"

Semua terkejut mendengar suara dingin Hali kecuali Lust.

"ehhh ayangku kenapa disini?"

"Hujan Halilintar!"

Semua hanya bisa menatap tubuh Lust terbaring diatas tanah.

"Kalian harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi"

"Kak Hali….ngg Gempa ngak sengaja cium Pride namun saat Gempa cuba bangun Pride tidak melepaskannya sehingga datangnya Envy sama Lust mengejek dan persalahkan Pride….mungkin Gempa berasa bersalah."

Terpenpam mendengar kata-kata Thorn….Pride hanya diam.

"Apa?! Pride cium Gempa?!"

"bukan! Aku tidak sengaja…."

"jadi apa?"

Semua memilih diam sahaja dan Halilintar pergi mencari Gempa.

"semua ni salah mu bro!"

"masa kau juga ikutan!"

"Helang Bayang! Serang mereka"

"huh huaaaaa tidak!"

Thorn dan Solar tertawa melihat gelagat Lust dan Envy yang cuba mengelak dari serangan Pride.

"kita harus pujuk Gempa ayoo" Thorn menarik Solar mengikutinya diikuti Envy dan Lust namun Pride memilih hanya duduk disitu.

"hup ha hup ha adehh"

Setelah selesai mengangkat dumbel...kekasih Thorn berehat menuju kedapur dan ingin mengambil segelas air untuk membasahkan tekaknya yang kering.

"hiks….Pride tidak salah ta-tapi aku….hiks hiks"

"huh? Siapa ? Pride? Apa ya-…Gempa? Kenapa nangis?"

Wrath terkejut melihat Gempa menangis di meja. Dia datang menghampiri lalu duduk berhadapan Gempa.

"Wra-Wrath?! Apa yang kau buat di sini?"

"loh harusnya aku yang nanya ==. Kenapa nangis?"

"takda apa-apa….Cuma mata masok habuk…pedih"

"Pride ya?"

Gempa kaku mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak menjawab malah diam sehingga Wrath jadi bingung.

"kalo soal Pri-"

"Bukan!"

"ehh jadi apa?"

Gempa teragak-agak mau memberitahu tapi demi menjaga malu Gempa memilih diam sahaja.

"if u want 2 keep it secret okeyh."

Gempa hanya mengganguk. Wrath mengambil air lalu bergerak keluar tapi sebelum itu-

"Udah…tenang aja"

"Tenang?!"

"Gempa? Kenapa?"

"aku udah cukup sabar! Aku gak bisa kawal perasaan ini!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hueee aku seharusnya buat Thorn Plan tpi disebabkan saya jenis cepat lupa dan idea ini muncul secara tiba-tiba ._. yaaa dalam chapter ini Gempa ? main character? Tak tau la asalkan kalian enjoy^^**

 **Nantikan next chapter yang akan tidak lama lagi^^ dalam minggu ini^^**


	3. Hurt Love

Note Author: chapter kali ini lebih ke scene PrideGem dulu ya \^^/

Disclaimer : animonsta studio

Pairing: sins!Fang x elemental fem!Boboiboy

(sins!Fang is senpai widzilla oc…Lust, greedy, pride, gluttony, sloth, wrath and envy)

Warning! Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

 **Love world**

.

.

 **Hurt Love**

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy ^^

Gempa mengeluarkan kuasanya dibelakang rumah dan mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Tanah tinggi bertubi-tubi!"

"woahhhh!"

Sloth terkejut akan tanah yang bergegar begitu juga Ice. Mereka menatap sosok emas yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Kak Gempa?"

"gmmm Ice tidur aja….kita mati karna Gempa bumi pun takpa"

"Sloth! Bangun! Itu kak Gempa lagi merosakkan tanaman dan tanah2nya mengenai cucian tadi."

"ap-apa?"

Sloth hanya melihat Gempa bermain sama tanah. Ice menepuk bahu Sloth menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat jemuran tadi.

"Sloth ayoo cepat!"

Demi Ice, Sloth bangun membantu Ice mengangkat jemuran dan membawa masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sloth sama Ice?"

"Wrath?"

"sanaa aku harus halangin Gempa"

Ice dan Sloth tanpa bicara memberi laluan untuk Wrath. Lalu Ice keluar untuk memberhentikan kak Gempa.

Wrath terkejut halaman rumah begitu seram itu dilihat. Tanaman yang diusahakan oleh Thorn hampir hancur. Pandangan Wrath lari pada bunga kegemaran Thorn.

"Gempa berhenti!"

"Gempa!" Halilintar terkejut melihat Gempa merosakkan halaman belakang.

Gempa tidak peduli akan suara-suara yang memanggilnya.

Siapa sangka?

Gempa yang lemah lembut bisa menjadi serius.

Dia mempunyai jiwa kepimpinan yang kuat.

Namun jika perasaannya sakit, hanya dengan mengeluarkan kuasanya tekanan itu akan hilang. Yaa…Gempa tidak sedar, dia dibutakan dengan perasaan kecewa.

Wrath ingin menyelamatkan bunga kegemaran Thorn hingga tidak sengaja melanggar tubuh Gempa.

Bunga itu dapat diselamatkan tapi sayangnya

"ahhh!"

TOK

Wrath berhenti dan menoleh lalu badannya seperti patung. Tentu sahaja matanya menangkap warna merah yang mengalir jatuh mengenai rumput segar.

Keadaan itu dilihat oleh Ice dan Sloth.

"Kak Gempa!"

Ice memeluk kepala Gempa dan tangannya bergetar-getar menyentuh dahi Gempa yang berdarah.

"Kak….Kak Gem bangun…..kak.."

Wrath hanya memandang Ice menangis disamping Gempa.

"Sloth bantuin aku bawa Gempa ke klinik"

"huaaaaaaa hm? Gempa? Dibawa ke klinik?"

"Sini aku bawa Gem-" Wrath menghulurkan bantuan dan dia tahu itu salahnya.

"Berhenti!"

"Kak Halilintar?"

"Gerakan Kilat! Gempa…Gempa bangun!"

Solar dan Thorn baru sahaja sampai kaku melihat keadaan itu. Solar berlari ketempat Pride.

Gempa P.O.V

" _ah kenapa kepala kusakit ughh"_

" _kenapa semua kelihatan kabur? Kenapa aku seperti berada didunia yang penuh kegelapan?"_

" _aku mungkin akan mati….."_

"kak Gempa!"

Aku sempat melihat Ice dan Halilintar datang menghampiriku , menyebut namaku berulang , memelukku dan kenapa mereka menangis? Wrath berdiri disitu sambil memandangku dengan wajah sedih?

Ahh bukankah itu Thorn? Kenapa dia berdiri disitu bagai patung melihatku?

Aku cuba untuk mengangkat tanganku melambai kerarah Thorn tapi kenapa tanganku sungguh berat? Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Thorn datang padaku.

Perlahan-lahan mataku ingin terpejam dan tidak menyedarkan diri.

End Gempa P.O.V

Flash end

"aku….emmm" gempa cuba untuk bersandar namun tidak sengaja membangunkan pride.

"gem-gempa? Sudah bangun?"

DUM!

"kak Gempaaaaaaaaa"

"ehhh Thorn!"

Boboiboy dan pecahan Fang berkumpul dibilik Boboiboy untuk melihat keadaan Gempa.

"hueeeeeee jangan tinggalkan Thornnnn"

Thorn memeluk erat Gempa. Gempa hanya terkebil kebil.

"apa sudah jadi?"

Wrath maju kehadapan….Gempa terkejut melihat tubuh Wrath dipenuhi pembalut.

"ehh Wrath kenapa?"

"Thorn yang cederakannya." Thorn mengembungkan pipi sambil merenung tajam pada Envy.

"diammm! Gempa baru sadar jangan diganggu!"

"a-aku pening…Ada yang bisa jelaskan?"

"begini…" Wrath dan lain-lain memulakan cerita. Yaya, Ying, Taufan, Blaze, Gluttony dan Greedy menumpukan sepenuh perhatian.

FLASHBACK

Thorn hanya berdiri disitu. Tanpa bicara melihat taman yang dia jaga selama ini rosak namun lebih meluluhkan hatinya ialah kakak kesayangannya tidak menyedarkan diri terbaring dipelukan Ice dan Halilintar. Perlahan-lahan kakinya bergerak menuju kesana.

Peluk, mencium dahi, menepuk perlahan pipi mulus emas,dan menghasilkan esakan halus. Ice dan Halilintar membiarkan Thorn membuat begitu.

Hening

"Thorn…."

"Kak Gempa bangun ku mohon..hiks..hiks"

Hati Wrath bagai dihiris melihat kekasihnya menangis. Sloth terkejut melihat riak wajah Wrath yang garang jadi sedih.

Pertama kali

"Pr-Pride!"

"hmm Solar?"

"Gem-Gempa…"

"Gempa kenapa?"

" Wrath tidak sengaja terlanggar Gempa la-lalu kak Gempa…Kepala nya kena batu dan….."

Pride dapat menghidu nasib buruk. Dia dengan buru berlari ketempat dimana para saudaranya dan Boboiboy berkumpul. Solar juga mengikuti.

Kaku… Hatinya runtuh melihat kekasihnya terbaring bersama darah dikepala. Dipeluk erat sama Thorn yang menangis tidak berhenti.

"hiks…Kak Gempa bangun…Ku mohonnnn."

Ice berasa sangat sedih melihat adiknya menangis. Halilintar menghampiri Thorn dan mengusap-usap bahu Thorn.

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Thorn hilang. Wajahnya menjadi serius walaupun sisa air mata masih ada. Dia memandang Wrath begitu tajam. Wrath terkejut pandangan Thorn terhadapnya dan cuba untuk menenangkan Thorn.

"akar berduri!"

"argggggghhh!"

"Thorn berhenti!" Halilintar cuba untuk menghalang Thorn daripada mengikat tubuh Wrath tanpa belas kasihan meskipun itu kekasihnya. Namun hatinya dibutakan dengan kesedihan.

"jangan masuk campur! Penjara akar!"

"sentuhan ice"

Sloth mengeluarkan kuasa beruang bayangnya dan memberi arahan untuk memecahkan akar-akar yang sudah menjadi ice.

"datang dekat atau Wrath bakal mati!"

"Thorn cukup! Dia pacarmu!"

"pacarku? Uhuuh hahahaha heh pacarku tidak akan menyakiti Boboiboy tanpa sebab!"

"apa kau tau sebabnya?"

Semua terkejut melihat Pride yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"ka-kau!"

"ughh Th-Thorn…"

Thorn menoleh memandang Wrath yang dipenuhi luka diseluruh badan. Melihat wajah Wrath membuat Thorn memberhentikan tindakannya.

Wrath terjatuh kesakitan menahan sakit. Thorn melutut dan berasa bersalah.

"Wrath! Uhuaaaaaa ma-maafkan Thorn. A-aku tak sengaja."

"ini bungamu aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya tapi aku malah terlanggar Gempa."

Terkejut melihat didalam tangan Wrath mempunyai bunga kegemarannya. Perlahan dia mengambil tangkai bunga itu dan menatap dengan lama. Tanpa sedar air mata jatuh dan sekali lagi Thorn menangis.

"hueeeeeeeee Wrath…."

Merah sungguh wajah Wrath apabila Thorn memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. Mau sahaja dia tolak tapi dia tidak suka melihat keadaan Thorn dan membiarkan sahaja.

"aku minta maaf Wrath….aku…Aku…Hueeeee"

"cup cup Thorn kami semua tau kau terlalu sayang Gempa." Wrath cuba untuk membuang egonya dan menepuk belakang Thorn.

"biar aku sahaja yang menguruskan Gempa."

Pride mengangkat tubuh Gempa yang seperti tidak bernyawa.

"aaaa Gempaku mau dibawa kemana?"Thorn yang sedar cepat-cepat menghalangi laluan Pride.

"Pride!"

Tanpa menoleh Pride mengabaikan panggilan Halilintar. Halilintar ingin kejar namun datangnya serigala yang selalu menganggunya.

"ehhh ayangku~ jangan ganggu mereka biar Pride yang selesaikan. Kita Cuma nunggu Gempa bangun."

"Sana kau! Gara-gara kau yang tuduh Pride hingga Gempa yang rasa bersalah!"

Pride mengatakan biar dia sahaja yang menguruskan Gempa. Thorn ingin menemani namun dihalang Ice. Thorn berasa sedih karna dia ingin Gempa melihat wajahnya apabila mata emas Gempa terbuka.

"Pride! Kita harus bawa Gempa ke klinik!"

"tak perlu….ini luka biasa. Biar aku sahaja yang rawat!"

Envy dan Sloth menghampiri Wrath yang gagal untuk berdiri. Mereka membantu Wrath dan membawanya kedalam rumah.

Halilintar, Ice dan Lust hanya berdiri melihat semua itu. Thorn berasa sungguh bersalah telah melukai kekasihnya sendiri.

Solar yang mendengar bicara Pride terus mengeluarkan telefonnya menghubungi seorang dokter.

"Yaya ini aku Solar…Bisakah kau datang kerumahku?"

* * *

"yeahhh kita sudah sampai!"

Blaze turun dari hoverboard milik Taufan dan berehat di Kedai Tok Aba. Taufan mengeluh kepenatan kerana melayan kerenah kecil Blaze. Greedy menepuk punggung Taufan dan mengajaknya kepondok.

"ehhhh kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang kau makan Glu?"

"Blaze? Ouhh Glu laperrr"

"hihihi kenapa tidak tunggu ku masak?"

"perut ku sentiasa ada ruang untuk masakan Blaze!"

"kyaaaaaaaa kita makan sama ya nanti. Aku mau simpan perbelajaan tadi didapur."

"okeyh Blaze~"

Blaze berjalan menuju ke pintu belakang namun langkahnya berhenti melihat tanaman Thorn musnah. Dia teruja melihat kakak kesayangannya bersama Ice dan….

" _Lust!"_

" _ehhhh apa sudah terjadi? Kenapa halaman belakang kelihatan sungguh teruk?"_

"kak Hali~~~~"

"gh Blaze? Udah pu- aaaaa!"

BLUSH

"ehh Blaze jangan dipeluk-peluk!"

"aku rindu sama Hali~"

Halilintar sempat menjeling Lust yang berwajah kecewa.

"kak Hali…Apa sudah jadi?"

"Blaze ceritanya sungguh panjang sekarang kita hanya perlu mengemas apa yang patut."

"hm…Aku letak perbelanjaan di dapur ya!"

"baik baik yaa" Ice mengambil semula jemuran dan bertukar menjadi Boboiboy air untuk mencuci semula.

Halilintar membersihkan kawasan tanaman itu dengan menggunakan alatan serta kuasa kelajuannya.

"Hali~ sini aku bantu"

"tak payah!"

"lohhh kenapa? Hm….harimau bayang! Bantu kami mengemas ya"

"roarrghhh"

"eh ehh kenapa mengesel dikakiku."

"grrrr roahh meow"

Halilintar mengusap-usap kepala harimau bayang dan Lust berasa sungguh iri.

" _huh aku mau nyuruh harimauku untuk bantu tapi ini…"_

"Hali~"

"jauh kau dari Halilintarku!"

"Blaze?"

"Haliiii kak Gempa kenapa?"

"setelah Gempa bangun kita sama-sama jenguk dia ya?"

"mmmm ok…ayo kita masak bubur buat Gempa?"

Halilintar mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Blaze.

"ehhhh sayang mau kemana?"

"sana kau bantu Air!"

Lust berlakon seperti jatuh ke tanah. "i-iya"

"Air sini aku bantu"

"oouh maka-

"woiiii jauhi Air!"

Lust hanya menjelirkan lidah pada Sloth yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyuruh dia untuk menjauhi Air. Lust enggan kerana Halilintar sudah memberi arahan. Lalu Sloth berasa tidak puas hati dan berlawan bersama Lust.

"Beruang bayang!"

"Harimau bayang!"

"SERANG!"

Air hanya mengeluh lalu bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Ice dan mengeluarkan meriam pembeku untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Tembakan pembeku!"

"hahh aaaaaa!"

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Yaya! Makasih ya sudah datang….Sini ikut aku"

Yaya memasang senyuman manis dna mengikuti Solar menuju kebilik Boboiboy.

TOK TOK TOK.

"siapa?"

"Pride ini aku Solar"

"oo silakan masuk"

Solar memulas tombol pintu dan membukanya. Kelihatan Pride sedang mengelap darah yang kering dikepala Gempa.

"ehh Gempa kenapa?"

"Yaya?"

"Solar tidak kasih tau yang aku datang untuk merawat Gempa?"

"Solar?"

"iyaaaa karna Yaya kan dokter…Lagian Pride mampu merawat Gempa? Pikir Pride….kepala terhantuk perkara biasa? Bukan…Kita tidak tahu kemungkinan Gempa-

Solar berhenti bicara saat mendengar keadaan diluar sungguh bising.

"hyee tepi aku mau jenguk Gempa woo!"

" _ehh macam suara Ying"_

"dari mana kau tau?" Wrath menghalangi Ying untuk memasuki kamar Boboiboy.

"Envy loo"

" _Envy….awas saja nanti"_ Wrath memberi Ying laluan. Ying berlari kecil menuju kebilik Boboiboy.

"huh hah huh hah Gempa!" Ying tercunggap-cunggap terus memeluk Gempa yang masih belum menyedarkan diri.

"Ying! Jangan begitu!" Kata Yaya.

"sudah korang keluar dulu biar Yaya yang merawat Gempa. Bisng betul."

"eeeeee awas kau Pride!"

Solar dan Ying meninggalkan Pride dan Yaya untuk menjaga Gempa.

Selepas 10 minit Yaya keluar memberitahu mereka yang Gempa tidak parah cuma harus membuat pemeriksaan diklinik. Sempat Yaya memberitahu agar jangan ganggu Pride bersama Gempa.

Halilintar yang kebetulan lalu situ terkejut melihat dua sahabatnya bersama Solar.

"ehh Yaya Ying korang buat pe kat sini?"

"ouhh aku baru habis rawat Gempa."

"aku pula Cuma jenguk risau woo"

"dari mana korang tau?"

"Solar"

"Envy"

Halilintar memandang Solar yang tersenggih.

"dasar yaaa gosip gitu"

"ouh iya Yaya bisa rawat Wrath?"

"Wrath kenapa?"

"nanti kami cerita ya?"

Sementara didalam bilik Pride merenung wajah Gempa yang lesu sedang terbaring.

FLASH END

Pride hanya mendengar mereka bercerita dan diam. Lain yang difikir dia.

Pride P.O.V

Aku takkan kasitau semua ini. Pride masih mengingati ayat-ayat dia terhadap Gempa.

"Gempa…a-aku minta maaf. Aku cuma terlalu mencintaimu sehingga luar batas. Aku iri sama mereka yang selalu bersama. Aku tau egoku terlalu tinggi dan kau hanya bersabar. Aku tau kau jarang mendapat layanan hangat aku…dan….aku janji akan melayan kamu selepas ini."

Pride mencium dahi Gempa dengan lembut walaupun wajahnya sudah merah padan. Lalu matanya melihat bibir ranum Gempa yang terbuka sedikit. Dia membuang hajatnya tapi hatinya tidak mampu menghalang niat untuk mencium sedikit bibir Gempa.

CUP

" _semoga saja Gempa tidak tahu."_ Lalu Pride menemani Gempa sehingga dia tertidur.

END Pride P.O.V

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sepertinya terlalu panjang ya? Wahhh maaf…..dan harap kalian menikmati cerita ini ^^ nantikan next chapter ya!**


	4. NOTE

Haiii Author kembali ^^

Sebelum tu Xiera mau minta maaf karna setiap cerita tidak akan disubmit disini sudah….semua berpindah di Wattpad…

Trimas sejuta karna masih setia sama saya kepada yg follower itu ya ^^ dan terus menyokong/mendukung saya ^^ 3

Jadi kalian bisa cari saya diwattpad w/

Blazexierally19 is my pename :'D

 **Salam sayang, Xierally**


End file.
